


Merlin the bully (and boyfriend)

by mk94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collar, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, bully merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: After his father was charged for murder, Arthur had to move to another city and change another school. There he met the greatly feared bully, Merlin Emrys (who declared Arthur his boyfriend).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I don't know where this is going :)

Arthur couldn’t believe his luck! He got his very difficult test back in Physic with a B+, managed the monstrosity of training with the cheerleaders today and won the school lottery!

 

“I feel like today is the perfect day!” He said happily as he made his way back home, grinning at the huge plushy lion mascot of their school.

 

When the blond arrived at his house, police cars were standing at the front yard and his father was being dragged into one.

 

“W-what’s going on?!” Arthur shouted frightened,” Dad! What is happening?!”

 

“I did what was right, son! I did it for you!” Uther Pendragon yelled as two more officers ran up to him to drag the man into the car.

 

“I-I don’t understand…” Arthur whispered.

 

“Arthur Pendragon?” Another officer walked up to him.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Your father is charged with murder on 35 magicians, we’ll take him into custody…”

 

Arthur stopped listening and stared over where his father sat in the car, watching his son.

 

…

 

Before he knew it, Arthur lost all his friends. He had to move to his father’s friend, uncle Gaius to another city and changed school where more magicians existed than he ever knew…

 

…

 

“You’re alright?” Gaius asked carefully, glancing over to Arthur sitting on the passenger seat and watching the world pass them by.

 

“Fine” he mumbled.

 

They sat in silence till they reached Arthur’s new school.

 

“Have a good first day-“ Gaius closed his eyes sadly as the teen slammed the door shut.

 

“Poor kid,” he sighed, driving away.

 

…

 

“Okay Arthur… you can do it…” the blond mumbled nervously as he entered the Camelot High School.

 

“HEY! Pendragon!”

 

Arthur sighed and turned around, just to be greeted with an invisible force, slamming him to the next wall.

 

People around him started laughing as the teen tried to stand up, only to be kicked down.

 

“Look at that, Arthur Pendragon, here at our school. Are you planning to kill the warlocks here?” the boy above him asked mockingly.

 

“I…I don’t…” Arthur tried to explain only to be thrown into the air again to the pleasure of the other students.

 

He was saved by a teacher telling them that school started and everyone please go to their classes.

 

When Arthur thanked him, the teacher glared down at him in disgust,” be lucky I’m a teacher doing his job and not acting on emotions. You would be suffering hell if that would be the case”

 

With that said, Arthur stood alone in the hall, hating his day already.

 

…

 

Two weeks later and Arthur was eating alone in the corner of the cafeteria when Modred and his gang approached him.

 

“Hey Pendragon, looks like you got something delicious today,” the brunette smirked.

 

Not even managing to reply, Arthur’s lunch went flying to his face and his drink poured down on his head.

 

The students around them were watching and laughing as Modred and those other magicians humiliated Arthur with evil delight.

 

**“MORDRED!!”**

 

The laughter died down, the people began to whisper with fright. Or so Arthur believed as he pulled out the sandwich from his hair and face.

 

“Emrys, hello! Long time no-” Mordred greeted with a mocking smile which disappeared when a plate of grey mush flew at his face.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Another boy appeared from the crowd. His eyes where blinding gold as he glared at the other magician.

 

“You expect an answer from me? Right now after you show me such disrespect??” Mordred growled, cleaning his face with a swift hand movement before glaring at that Emrys student.

 

“You seem to forget that I run this school, not you” the boy replied. Arthur stared in shock as people began to shout in panic as the chairs and tables began to float in the air. The blond himself grabbed on the chair he was sitting on as it began to float.

 

“You were away long enough for me to take over, Emrys” Mordred replied, his eyes began to glow as well.

 

Students shouted and screamed, ran and hid and Arthur just sat there on that floating chair, trying stupidly to get back to the ground.

 

The gang of Mordred quickly was thrown against the wall by Emrys who just stood on his place oh so casually. The black sweatpants and the dark hoodie, the teen wore, flapped in the wild wind like crazy but his gaze was calm as he put his hands in his pockets and watched lazily the other magician blocking his gravity attacks.

 

Even three teachers entering the cafeteria didn’t stop them from throwing objects at each other.

 

Only when the fight came to an end, Emrys was shoved and pulled to the principal for starting a fight.

 

Mordred was helped to the nurse. Obviously, he lost the fight.

 

Arthur just got back on the ground when his name was called again.

 

“Hey Pendragon!”

 

Arthur turned around to see that Emrys boy looking at him while the teachers tried to drag him out.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Suddenly, something snapped onto his neck and Arthur gasped as cool leather touched his skin.

 

“Congratulation, you’re my boyfriend now” he said with a wink.

 

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at him.

 

Arthur only touched the collar at his neck. Did he blush? Did he pale?

 

He didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have fun reading it :)

Arthur sat across his mirror, watching himself carefully moving the scissor towards the collar.

The collar wasn’t cut as the scissor snapped shut. Said scissor actually broke, like the other three ones the teen used just moments ago.

“Damn!”

The collar even had a silvery heart locket with a key hole hanging on it now. Mocking him. For there was obviously no key to his freedom.

He groaned and let his head fall against the mirror.

“Is everything alright, Arthur?” Gaius asked from downstairs.

“Yes!” He answered quickly, throwing the scissor away, running out of his room for dinner…

…he returned to put a scarf around his neck and went back to Gaius.

…

“Hey…” Arthur spoke up. Gaius’ eyes snapped up to the teen who just kept staring at his dinner.

“I was just wondering…do you know somebody called Emrys?”

“Oh Arthur, please stay away from him!” The old man quickly replied.

“What is with him?” Arthur asked.

“That boy is dangerous. He just will hurt you”

“Why?”

“Because of your father…”

Arthur went mute and returned to eating his dinner. Gaius sighed sadly and also went back to eating his food.

…

The change came sudden. Instead of people mocking him, shouting insults and/or attacking him, the students avoided him. They stepped away when he went near them, they stopped talking when he passed them, they didn’t look at him when he looked at them and all because of one guy…

“Are you seriously wearing this outfit?” Emrys commented, raising an eyebrow as he checked out the blonds outfit.

He wore simple black jeans and shoes, a blouse with a cardigan and a dark scarf to hide that ridicules collar.

“What’s wrong with it?” the blond frowned, giving the other a light glare.

“You’re my boyfriend now, I won’t let you run around like this” with this, Emrys snapped his fingers and Arthur found himself wearing…

“What is this?!” he quickly pulled his bag pack to his chest which only wore a see through shirt and ripped black shorts with leather boots.

 “Your new outfit! Now come on,” the magician smirked as he pulled at his boyfriend’s wrist and dragged him along.

Arthur pulled his hand away, still hiding behind his bag,” I can’t walk around like this!”

“You can and you will” Emrys said in a serious tone, his eyes glowing dangerously.

When Arthur shook his head, the boy put a spell on him which made Arthur follow him without protest. Arthur was blushing in embarrassment, feeling the people staring at him and hiding evil chuckles and jokes while they passed them.

School became even worse. So. Much. Worse.

…

“I have to what?”

“Are you deaf? I told you to feed me. That’s what boyfriends do,” Emrys explained, opening his mouth and waited for the blond to do as he was told.

Arthur looked around the cafeteria, noticing people watching them and whispering.

“I’m waiiitiiing~” the bully sang, tapping his fingers on the table.

When the blond didn’t move, Emrys glared at him with glowing eyes, making Arthur take the fork and feeding him the mushy salad from the lunch lady.

“I hate you…” Arthur hissed at him, turning confused as the other chuckled.

“Everyone does”

…

Arthur slammed the door shut from the car, ignoring the confused stare from his uncle.

“W-wha-“

“They made me wear it, let’s just get home so I can change”

Gaius nodded and drove home.

Arthur noticed Emrys standing at the school entrance, blowing him a kiss. The blond glared and flipped him off.

…

“You don’t get it, do you?” Emrys smirked, winking at Arthur and *Poof!*

“Seriously, you can’t let me walk around like this” Arthur growled, looking down at his ripped trousers and leather jacket with no shirt this time. He wore some black boots again and also black fingerless gloves. In all that black, the silvery heart of his collar practically glowed in bright silver.

“I can and I will” the bully smirked evilly, taking Arthur’s hand forcefully and dragged him along to their first class together.

Arthur was sitting in the back of the room, not looking up to the people giggling at his ridicules outfit. They became silent every time Emrys’ eyes began to glow.

“If you let my clothes alone, there wouldn’t be a problem” Arthur whispered over to his seat neighbor.

“You’re my boyfriend, Pendragon. So I decide what you’ll wear”

“That’s not how relationships work,” Arthur hissed.

“That’s how they work for me” Emrys smirked.

Arthur kept down a very furious growl and just kept on packing out his school books.

They were having Math right now and Arthur was reading his homework, stood at the board to write down the answers (while ignoring the looks of Schadenfreude) and even corrected the scary teacher for a mistake he made.

“ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME PENDRAGON?!”

“What?! NO! I’m just saying that there must be mistake in the formula-“

“NONSENSE! I WILL-“

The teacher’s voice vanished, to every ones’ surprise. He touched his throat in panic, staring around, searching who was responsible for this. Eyes fell upon Emrys, who lazily sat on his seat with his feet on the desk.

“I don’t like my boyfriend being yelled at, understood?”

Already panic tears in his eyes, the teacher nodded quickly. With that, a loud sigh was heard and the teacher whispered a low apology to the blond before correcting the formula and continuing the lesson. The students all became silent and frightened and everybody avoided hectic movements.

Arthur glared at the boy next to him who just smirked happily.

...

“That was unnecessary!” Arthur snapped as they exited the class. He glared at the teen as Emrys simply shrugged at his comment.

“I don’t need your help, you know?”

“Oh, you totally do” the other replied with a knowing smile.

“No I don’t! I was completely fine until you came and declared me your BOYFRIEND!”

“YOU CALL THAT FINE!?”

Students around them hid for safety as wind swirled around the halls. Emrys eyes glowed angrily,” Everyone here is out to get you! If it wasn’t for my kindness-“

“OH YOU CALL THAT KINDNESS!?” Arthur rudely interrupted, making everyone gasped. Even Emrys stared surprised at him.

For no one ever interrupted Emrys.

Arthur couldn’t care less,” What happens to me is not your business! But you threatening others, because of me, is mine! I don’t want to be a boyfriend of a bully!”

“Well! Seems we both have bad luck, Pendragon! Because who wants a boyfriend whose father is a murderer?”

Arthur went silent. People around them stared with open curiosity at how this fight will end.

“But here I am! Taking you as my boyfriend! So the least you can do is being thankful and do what I say!”

The blond just stared at the magician. He turned around to go away when suddenly he screamed with fury as he ran and jumped at the shocked Emrys. They all stared in fright and shock but also in awe as the blond threw punch after punch at their most feared bully.

…

“Do you want to explain?” Gaius gave Arthur a hard look as he picked the boy up from school.

“I just fought for respect,” Arthur replied, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

“You got suspended for three days, my boy. I hope it was worth it”

Arthur noticed Emrys standing by the school entrance again, glaring at him. The bruises on his face surely looked good on him, Arthur thought with satisfaction.

And also made the blond forming a plan.

…

“As your boyfriend, I demand to wear what I want” Arthur spoke up the first moment he saw the black clothed teen again.

Emrys gave him a glare and poof-ed his cute nice guy outfit into something black and seducing. Arthur just huffed.

So it will be the hard way…

After the first two classes, Emrys gaped in confusion as Arthur met him with a bright winning smile and another bright nice guy outfit.

He put a spell on the blond again to make him wear something less and dark and cute.

“That dress is not okay,” Arthur commented annoyed, leaving the smirking teen.

Five minutes later, when Emrys waited for his boyfriend in Math, he frowned when Arthur entered the room with a red pullover with an ugly yellow scarf and grey jeans with simple runners.

“Stop this, right now!” Emrys snapped at the smiling blond. The magician stomped his foot to the ground, making wind blew up from below and changing everyone’s clothes.

“Hey!”

“That’s not cool!”

“Idiot!”

Emrys didn’t hear them, he just watched his boyfriend smiling at him as he sat down next to him.

This game went on till lunch break.

Arthur sat down with a blinding smile across the other teen that had his head on the desk but still managed to give him an angry glare from his spot.

“How…”

“I had three days to hide my clothes all across the school. We can stop this stupid game or I shall every time change whenever you poof my clothes away”

Emrys made a loud defeated groan, throwing his head back before shouting,” FINE!”

He was about to make some rude comment about Arthur’s blue shirt when something nasty filled his mouth.

“You probably aren’t able to feed yourself so I decided to agree to feed you, now open your mouth” Arthur grinned at him as he took another spoonful of that grey mush and stuffed it into the other’s mouth. Again and again, ignoring the hands trying to keep him away.

“What is it? You want more, of course!” He chuckled so brightly, stuffing the spoon into Emrys’ mouth which was already full with that grey mush.

The magician’s eyes glowed and the spoon disappeared from the blond’s hand.

“Engh” he muffled, gulped down the disgusting food and repeated,” Enough…”

“Am I not a good boyfriend? Oh no…” Arthur sighed dramatic,” You probably should break up with me, well, too bad but you just deserve better-“

“I’m not breaking up with you!”

“Why not!?” Arthur snapped.

**“BECAUSE I SAY SO! NOW SHUT UP AND LET US EAT!”** Emrys yelled and went back to his mushy food while Arthur groaned enraged and took out his lunch bag, biting into his sandwich.

…

 After school, Arthur went outside where the cheerleaders were training.

“What do you want?” One of those girls asked rudely. The blond became aware that no male cheerleaders were seen.

“Uhm…I saw that poster you hung up…you’re searching for new recruits?”

The girl began to laugh,” hey girls! He wants to become a cheerleader!”

Arthur glared at the group laughing and pointing at him.

“Well, for your information, I actually was a cheerleader back at-“ he blushed angrily as the girls’ laughter grew about him being a cheerleader.

“What is so wrong about it?! Did you never saw a male cheerleader?!”

“I did!” One girl spoke up and everyone looked at her expectantly,” I guess it was some gay porn!”

The girls laughed even louder.

Arthur cursed angrily and stormed off.

He found himself on the roof of their school. It was a perfect place for peace and silence while also being able to see when his uncle will arrive to pick him up.

“What are you doing here?” someone spoke up behind him. Of course it was nobody else but Emrys himself, with a cigarette in his mouth and looking at him surprised.

“Waiting for my uncle,” Arthur replied, too exhausted to snap at him something rude.

Emrys hummed, breathed out some smoke and biting on his cigarette in thought,” …but…shouldn’t he pick you up ten minutes ago?”

“I told him that I wanted to join some after-school activities…” the blond explained, not looking at the smoking boy next to him.

“Oh, really? What…what were you interested in?”

“Why do you care?”

Emrys quickly looked away from Arthur, just staring ahead and fumbled with the cig,” you’re my boyfriend, I have to”

“Sure you do,” Arthur sighed. After a bit of hesitation, he added,” I wanted to join the cheerleaders-“

“You?! Cheerleader?” Emrys began to laugh, stopping immediately when Arthur stood up to leave.

“I’m sorry, I stop laughing”

Emrys might have pleaded the other to stay if the blond didn’t already sit back down next to him.

“I don’t understand why you all laugh about it. Back at my school, we had eight male cheerleaders out of 18.

“Really?”

Arthur shrugged. “You have to be athletic and strong to carry a person standing on your arms, so…I don’t see why guys can’t be cheerleaders”

The teen didn’t notice Emrys watching him as he smiled at his old memories. He glanced down and spoke up,” oh, my uncle is here. I’ll just go then”

“Do that,” Emrys replied with an unnecessary shrug.

“Two things before I go,” Arthur said, pulling the cigarette out of Emrys’ mouth,” first, these are bad for your health and second,” he smiled as he threw away the stick, ”thank you…”

He turned around, sighing,” I guess…see you tomorrow”

“See you…” Emrys mumbled. When he was alone on the roof, he cursed and groaned, rubbing his blush away from his face.

…

They sat in silence, eating dinner when Gaius spoke up,” so…how was school?”

Arthur shrugged, chuckling” not bad actually…can you believe it? They didn’t want me as cheerleader because I’m a guy!”

“I don’t understand” Gaius replied, smiling a bit.

His smile grew wider when he watched Arthur starting to ramble on how they thought guys didn’t belong there and oh, that guy stopped dressing him ridicules clothes and by the way…

 

It was the first time after so long that Arthur was talking again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos! You all make me happy :)

Arthur looked around his home carefully. “Gaius?”

No answer.

Quickly, the teen sneaked into his room with his uncle’s tool box and placed it on his bed. He rummaged around till he pulled out a wire cutter and went towards the mirror.

“Maybe this time…” he mumbled as he tried to cut the collar.

The wire cutter closed to the point where it touched the collar, afterwards, it didn’t move.

“Come…on!” Arthur snapped frustrated and threw the tool back into the box and himself onto his bed. He took his pillow and cursed into it, loud and angry.

…

Arthur was standing next to his open locker while writing a note when he noticed Emrys approaching him with a frown.

“I still hide clothes around, there is no use in poofing them away” the blond spoke up. The other teen groaned annoyed,” but you look horrible! I can’t be seen with you like that!”

“Says the guy who is wearing that D&D shirt for two weeks now,” Arthur replied simply, cackling as Emrys glared at him. He shouted shocked when his clothes disappeared but no new clothes appeared.

“EMRYS!” He snapped and jumped into his locker, closing it.

“What? I didn’t give you ‘stupid’ clothes this time” Emrys laughed that evil giggle of his while Arthur cursed in his locker.

“See you in Math~” the magician sang while walking away with a satisfied smirk.

“I HATE YOU, EMRYS!”

“Everyone does!” Emrys laughed, slamming his foot to the floor and grinning as everyone around him flinched, waiting for some magic to hit them.

He shook his head in amusement and left.

…

Fortunately, Arthur always hid some clothes in his locker now. He stood in front of the door of the science club while he fixed his sweater and jeans and knocked.

“Who’s there?!” Was snapped as the door opened to reveal a crazy looking scientist…

“H-Hello, Mr…Mrs…Ms…?” Arthur stuttered irritated in front of that teacher. Said teacher didn’t even commented on his address and waited for him to continue.

“I-it’s simple, I thought I might join your club?”

The teacher grinned at him strangely before dragging him in and slamming the door shut.

“We have a new guinea pig!”

“WHAT?!”

…

Arthur managed to escape and found himself in front of the sport club.

“Can I join your club?”

The boys gave him funny looks before one of them spoke up,” didn’t you want to be a cheerleader?”

Arthur glared at them as they roared with laughter and left for his next class.

…

“Hey Pendragon!”

With a soft sigh, Arthur turned around to watch Mordred with his friends walking up to him.

“We heard that you tried to join the-“

“I try many clubs out today” the blond interrupted and barely could hide behind his bag as that invisible force from Mordred shoved him against the wall.

“But you tried to join the cheerleaders” Mordred replied with a mocking smirk.

Arthur groaned annoyed, rolling his eyes. “What is it to you all? They didn’t want me, end of story…” he turned around, shaking his head.

He fell forwards as that invisible force shoved him to the ground.

The gang laughed and Mordred grinned evilly, few people around them giggled and whispered to each other. Probably about this cheerleader thing. Arthur thumbed his head to the ground.

This school is stupid.

As the blond was about to stand up, a foot was pressing him down,” hey what do you-“ he stopped complaining as he recognized Emrys being the one holding him down.

Then he continued complaining,” Hey, watch were you’re stepping, you JUST MIGHT step on your ‘boyfriend’”

“Shut up,” the teen above him shut him off quickly, staring the gang down.

“I actually thought you are clever to leave him alone”

“Making him your boyfriend won’t stop his father being a murd-“

“HE’S NO MURDERER!” Arthur burst out, glaring with flaming fury at the gang as good as he could from his position.

“Shut up,” Emrys repeated and pressed his foot into his back more, making the person underneath him groan.

“All of you, shut up” he said in a low voice, eyes glowing.

“I was informed that I have to be at a meeting today. I’m very unhappy about it and I’m not in the mood for this. Mordred, be so kind and approach me another day. And of course, please refrain from harassing my boyfriend or you will take consequences for it.”

Mordred and the others were shivering lightly as they nodded slowly. Emrys nodded once and stepped off Arthur walking away while taking out a cig,” see ya on Monday”

Everyone in the hall watched in scared silence the magician leaving the building.

…

The rest of the day went strangely quiet. Math went without a problem just like lunch break and the other classes. But in the end of the day, Arthur couldn’t find a club he could join.

He hoped that Emrys at least had a good time at that meeting.

…

“So, yeah, I’ll take the bus after I finish here” Arthur replied, looking through the sweaters in the shop.

The blond never would regret his idea of hiding his clothes across the school, but fact is:

He barely had clothes at home to wear.

So, only solution is to buy new ones. He already bought enough jeans and trousers, few shirts he liked and now was looking for good sweaters and scarves (because now he had that stupid collar to hide).

As he was picking up a bright red sweater, he noticed a black clothed figure walking past him.

Emrys was bobbing his head to the music he listened to from his large headphones and was picking up few black shirts.

Arthur’s eyes widened and he ducked, hiding behind the clothes hanger.

What is that magician doing here?!

Taking a deep breath, Arthur checked out their positions, planning how to get past that boy but also pay for that sweater he wanted.

Everything went after plan to the moment he made the first step outside his hiding spot.

“Arthur? What are you doing here?” Emrys asked, taking off the headphones and placed them on his shoulders.

“Uh…uhm…why do you care? I’m just looking for clothes because of SOMEONE is poofing them away all the time!” the blond huffed annoyed, quickly walking past the other.

“You’re my boyfriend, I have to care!” Emrys grinned, following the other.

“Sure you do,” Arthur glared,” why are you here?”

“It’s weekend, I’m looking for shirts” Emrys pointed to the black clothes behind him,” and I just got a really funny idea”

Before there was a chance to ask for explanation, Arthur was lifted and actually floated to the changing booth.

“Emrys!” he snapped as black clothes entered his booth and found their way to dress themselves on him.

“You’re unbelievable!” Arthur shouted as he opened the curtain, revealing him in tight black jeans and black shirt and hoodie.

The black haired teen clapped his hands happily, sitting on a chair across the booth.

“Just give it a chance!” he replied.

Arthur went to the mirror and glared at his reflection. “I don’t like it”

Emrys frowned and snapped his fingers,” how about now?”

Arthur glared at his new black covered outfit,” where do the clothes disappear?!”

“Not important, so what do you think?”

After a long groan and suffering silence, he answered,” that shirt is not bad, but the rest is-“

“Shirt it is!” Emrys said, clapping his hands once more, making Arthur wearing his normal clothes again and the shirt appear in the magician’s hands.

“I’m happy to help out my boyfriend, here” he smirked and then walked off without another word.

On the other hand it was very confusing to the blond, watching him walk away as if their run-in never happened. He looked down at the shirt.

“Well, no harm in buying it” he concluded and went with the shirt and red sweater to the cashier.

While standing by the cashier, Arthur noticed a bright blue scarf hanging behind the cashier.

“Can I have this scarf, too?”

“The scarf costs 9 £, sir“

„Alright, I’ll take it”

…

On Monday morning, Emrys was watching Arthur in Math doing notes.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Notes” Arthur replied, lifting his hand, answered a math question and went back to writing.

“About what?”

The blond rolled his eyes,” I’m looking for a club to join, so I write every club down which this school offers and cross out where it doesn’t work”

“Try ‘Ancient Witchcraft’”

“Of course,” Arthur said very enthusiastic, writing it down. Emrys watched him surprised but turned annoyed as the blond then lifted the notebook to show him how he’s crossing it out.

“Killjoy…” Emrys mumbled.

A note landed in front of the magician and he opened to read it.

Arthur looked up when he groaned.

“What is it?”

“Mr. Emrys has to partake in the **magic tournament** , Mr. Pendragon,” their scary math teacher commented.

Arthur turned to Emrys who glared out of the window, his eyes glowing angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns magic in theorie :)

“Thank you for your time,” Arthur smiled as the man approached the teen with a cutter. They were standing in a *cough*…sex shop of the scarier kind, where he asked the employee to remove this collar.

“No problem, kid. Girlfriend got you bad?” the employee asked and even if Arthur didn’t get the question, he answered,” Not really, some guy at my school pulled a prank on me”

“Ah, I see” the man nodded and began to cut the leather with his special cutter. Or more like, he tried to.

“Strange…never happened before” the man mumbled,” what kind of leather is that?”

Arthur huffed,” man, if I know…”

…

“So… how does this magic tournament works?” the blond asked Emrys as they entered the school building.

“Easy, I partake to this stupid game, get a beat up, and then one of the winners will get send to London where you have to fight to be the represent of England and THEN get send to Germany for this year’s world wide magic tournament”

“To be honest,” Arthur spoke up, rubbing his neck,” I never heard of such a thing…”

“Seriously? Never?” Emrys stopped, looking at the blond before walking again.

“Never”

“Don’t you have a TV??”

“Don’t act so surprised!” Arthur snapped in defiance, a faint blush on his cheeks,” I just never knew about magic and magicians so much-“

He ran into the other who stopped abruptly.

“Arthur, please…please tell me you didn’t call me magician in your head all that time”

Emrys watched Arthur shrugging.

So this is how Emrys explained to Arthur the difference between Warlocks and Magicians while walking to the English class room where Arthur went. How Magicians are seen as tricksters who pull rabbits out of hats while Warlocks and Sorcerers actually own and use real magic.

“I never knew”

“Many intolerant people don’t know”

“Are you calling me intolerant??” they both still stood by the door when the skinny English teacher cleared his throat as he passed them.

“This conversation is not over” Arthur warned, closing the door.

Emrys mimicked him childish and turned to walk to his own class, only to run into his teacher of Ancient Witchcraft.

“Mr. Emrys, what a –“

“As if you weren’t waiting for me” the teen interrupted rudely, walking past the dragon.

Said dragon growled, “surely I hoped he had taught you some manners”

“What was that?”

Mr. Kilgarah gave him a fake smile,” Mr. Emrys, be so kind and bring your friend to our todays class. He seemed like a boy interested to what we teach”

Emrys gave him a suspicious look before shrugging and walking away.

…

 “Wait, that ‘Ancient Witchcraft’ is a real class?” Arthur asked amazed, not seeing the bully rolling his eyes. But he saw that poor guy falling to the ground with his books while Emrys passed him.

He stopped and glared at the other teen.

“What?”

“Help him and say you’re sorry”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

Arthur pointed at the collar.

Emrys chuckled knowingly,” that collar means I own you, not you me”

The blond hit him hard and then went to help the victim with his books. “I’m sorry that he’s an idiot”

The boy nodded nervously and ran off scared. Arthur turned around to glare at gold glowing eyes.

Emrys shrugged and huffed as the boy shoved him while walking towards the after school class.

…

“You’re a dragon!” Arthur exclaimed, staring at the teacher behind the desk while the other students in the classroom giggled at his outburst.

“Indeed I am, hello. My name is Mr. Kilgarah and I am the teacher of the Ancient Witchcraft. You may join us today…”

Arthur, overwhelmed with the fact of meeting a real dragon nodded quickly and numbly followed Emrys who pulled and shoved him to a seat next to his own.

“Ok, class is starting. Anyone had questions?”

Students began to giggle as Arthur lifted his hand. Mr. Kilgarah chuckled as well,” oh, I actually mean the homework, but ask away”

Clearing his throat, Arthur asked,” I thought dragons became extinct?”

The class groaned and stopped as the teacher growled while the warlock next to the newcomer let his eyes glow.

“Well, to make it short,” Mr. Kilgarah turned to the embarrassed student,” I’m one of few.”

“And you can do magic?”

“We all can do magic!” another student snapped.

“Everyone?” Arthur asked interested.

“Of course you not!” A girl glared at him like a stupid donkey.

“Sorry for asking!” Arthur snapped,” how should I know where magic is coming from!”

“Stop!” The teacher shouted, silencing everyone,” Arthur, please, repeat what you just said”

The blond nervously looked at the nodding Emrys before repeating,” How should I know where magic is coming from?”

“Indeed, this was actually a question we discussed last year. Who knows the answer to this?”

And then the class started with interesting history facts and stories about the first warlock and unicorns and dragons.

He also was fascinated at how much Emrys knew. Always faster than the others to answer and always right to every question asked.

Of course this will never be admitted.

…

When the class ended, Arthur thanked the dragon for the experience and left. Before Emrys could leave, a scaly claw shut the door.

“Mr. Emrys, I am surprised”

“Why is that?”

Mr. Kilgarah smirked,” Since the first day you joined this class, there was not one day where you participate as much as today…am I to believe that-“

“That I tried to impress someone??To impress Arthur?? Pff!” Emrys looked away from the teacher, shrugging awfully often,” that’s ridicules!”

“I was about to say that you want finally better grades from me but I see now…” The dragon mocked, chuckling as the teen in front of him blushed and finally opened the door.

“Have a wonderful day, Mr. Emrys”

Emrys just huffed irritated and left without another word.

…

“So, how was your day?”

“To be honest, Uncle, it was fantastic” Arthur answered with a smile as he bit into his sausage. Gaius smiled as he watched the blond telling excited about his day.

“And then I met that dragon teacher! Can you believe it? A real dragon!”

“Wha?”

“His name is Mr. Kilgarah and-“

Gaius didn’t take notice of what Arthur was saying, remembering the fettered dragon in the basement of a dangerous man.

“-and Emrys always knew the answers, I never knew he was so…Gaius? Are you ok?”

Gaius breathed heavily, feeling sweat drops on his fore head and knew that he looked pale.

“Arthur…I told you to stay away from the boy…”

“But Gaius, Emrys is not that bad. We’re even friends…well, I think we are…”

Gaius stood up from his chair,” and stay away from that dragon. Dragons are dangerous as well. Please, Arthur, stay away from them. Do it for me…”

Arthur, sitting there and staring at him in utter confusion, sighed in the end and nodded.

“Ok…I will…I will stay away from them…”

Gaius nodded slowly, stepping away from the table,” please clean up when you finished…I need to lay down…”

Arthur nodded and poked at his food while his uncle left the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

“So…this is your first time here?” the curly haired girl smiled as she rearranged the tools behind the desk.

Arthur blushed sheepish,” kinda…uhm…I have a…a problem with this”

With that, he pointed at the collar with the silvery heart.

“Oh it’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah, probably…”

The girl frowned,” oh no…did she break up with you?”

Arthur blushed,” he…and no, sadly not. I…want to get it off me, it was some prank that’s all.”

With a nod, the girl inspected the heart,” I see…my brother might be able to break the metal and free you…”

“That would make my day,” the blond smiled.

“Does that mean you’re single?”

Both watched each other carefully to the moment Arthur chuckled awkwardly, mumbling,” My name is Arthur.”

“Guinevere, but friends call me Gwen”

“Who is there?” Another boy came from the back of the black smith shop.

“A customer, he needs to remove the collar” Gwen turned to Arthur,” this is my brother, Elyan”

“Hello, I’m Arthur” Arthur introduced himself.

“Hello, so…problem with collar?”

The blond showed him the collar, giving the other space to inspect it.

It took them half an hour till Elyan groaned in defeat,” sorry, I have to stop it before my tools break”

“It’s ok,” Arthur sighed, shrugging,” I’m trying to get it off for months, so…”

“Maybe we can call you if we found something to open it?” Gwen asked, trying to act calm.

Arthur blushed again, nodding. He gave her his number and left the shop with a smile.

…

“What are you guys doing?” Arthur watched Emrys playing a card game with Mordred. It seemed to be not a simple game, considering the crowd that gathered around them. Arthur watched in amazement a blue glowing bird, as tiny as a nail, flying above a purple glowing dog.

“Training…” Emrys mumbled, checking his cards and laying down one with a wolf. The students around them gasped. The blue bird transformed into said wolf and attacked the dog by the neck.

Mordred chuckled with a knowing smirk,” wolf…not bad…how will you do with a bear?”

Laying the card down, the purple dog changed into a bear, standing up on its hint legs and towering over the growling wolf.

“That is…amazing…” the blond teen commented, ignoring the annoyed glances from the others.

“Go and get me food, I’m about to win this,” Emrys said, laying another card down, changing the wolf into a bunny that hopped away on the desk.

“I actually made lunch for us both today, I can’t watch you eat this stuff here,” Arthur made a face and lifted his bag.

Emrys looked up and stared at him, not noticing the crowd shouting and cheering as the bear attacked the bunny and ate it.

“Mordred! Mordred! Mordred! Mordred!” the students cheered and Mordred nodded in recognition and even stood up on the chair in the cafeteria to bow.

“Emrys?” Arthur asked carefully, seeing the boy still staring at him in surprise,” you just lost”

“Wha-WHAT?!” He looked at his cards, looking at the purple bear that disappeared and looked at Mordred with his cheering crowd leaving his table.

“You idiot! Why did you distract me?” he snapped at the blond.

“Excuse me?! I did nothing of this sort! If you can’t concentrate, how am I at fault?”

“I-! You-! You-!...ARGH!” Emrys slammed his head on the desk while Arthur calmly sat across him, taking out their lunch.

“Here, I made some sandwiches with cheese and without, with salami and without and I also have some muffins from the bakery”

Arthur placed the lunch in front of them and began to eat. Emrys sat up and glanced at the food.

“What?” The blond huffed,” I didn’t poison it or something, you can eat it”

Slowly but surely, Emrys reached for the first sandwich and bit into it. “It’s …” he looked away from Arthur’s gaze,” it’s surprisingly not bad”

“Not bad!? It’s delicious! Sorry that you don’t have any taste!” Arthur snapped, huffing as Emrys laughed loudly.

…

“Looks like I have to leave earlier” Arthur said, hiding a smile as he read the message from Gwen.

“That’s the third time this week! Where are you going all the time?” Emrys frowned irritated, standing by the door to Mr. Kilgarah’s class.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go,” Arthur replied, running off.

…

“Hey!” Arthur smiled brightly, hugging Gwen before sitting next to her in the café.

“Arthur, hi!” Gwen grinned happily, sipping her tea, glancing at him.

The blond chuckled shyly, ordering a coffee before starting a conversation with her.

He never knew that a black clothed teen was watching them. Watching them laugh and talk and touching shoulders…

He huffed angrily, walking away with glowing eyes. Emrys heard the shocked scream of the girl who got her tea on her dress, a painful smirk on his lips.

…

“Where have you been?” Emrys asked with his arms crossed, one leg over the other and glaring at the blond sitting across him like always in the cafeteria.

“u-uh…what do you mean?” Arthur stuttered as he packed out their lunch. Emrys didn’t move when Arthur pointed at said lunch.

“I’m just asking,” the raven haired teen replied ‘innocently’.

“No you’re not” Arthur chuckled.

…

Ok, Arthur learned something new today.

Never, absolutely never joke around when Emrys is mad.

Never.

“I AM NOT A JOKE!!” Was screamed in a hellish voice as flames explode through the hall. The blond barely dodged them, jumping out of the way into another hallway.

“COME BACK…I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU” the voice growled, sounding like thousands demons screaming for death.

Arthur didn’t feel that scared since his father got arrested. Seriously running for his life, he jumped into a random classroom.

Best decision he ever made in his entire life.

“Mr. Kilgarah! HELP ME!”

“What is-“

“ **PENDRAGON!** ”

Arthur screamed in panic, watching the inferno boy reaching the class and the dragon blocking his way.

“ENOUGH!” He yelled, grabbed the flaming teen and left the building.

Panting and taking deep breath, Arthur slowly crawled to the windows, glancing outside to see a crowd forming around the dragon yelling at the still fuming Emrys.

…

“Hello, Sir. Can I help you?”

“Stop seeing Arthur” Emrys snapped at the girl. She startled and watched him carefully.

“E-excuse me?”

“Are you deaf or just stupid?” the boy hissed,” I told you to stop seeing Arthur. He is my boyfriend.”

“Arthur told me it was a prank” the girl replied, standing her ground. Emrys frowned in annoyance. So he made few tools fall from their places, scaring her and making her shout in shock.

“Leave him alone”

“No!”

“NO?! I WILL-“

“Not unless you answer me one question!” she shouted. Emrys stopped his magic, looking curious.

“Okay”

“Arthur told me many things about you, Mr. Emrys,” with that, the girl stepped closer with caution,” and from everything I hear about you, Mr. Emrys…I believe that you love him”

Suddenly, everything but the boy floated into the air, the girl gasped.

After a while everything fell back down and the boy left.

Without wanting to, the girl got her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was the first time I wrote in Merlin's POV.  
> Well, I kinda had problems with this chapter but I needed that one still.  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Oh, the thing with the cards: I imagine that when a sorcerer learned a new form to shift (animals mostly) they receive a card from their master with which they can train when not transforming in reallife or something. Mordred and Merlin, being powerful sorcerers have both of course many cards unlike most magic people in their school. I hope it wasn't confusing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament is today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> And sorry for my poor rhyming and cheerleading description. Never was a cheerleader and only saw them in movies and youtube. If something comes out like cliché, it probably is. But I hope it doesn't bother you.  
> Anyway, I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.

He sighed when Gwen didn’t answer his phone calls. At least he would like to know why she avoided him.

The blond left his phone on the bed and walked over to the mirror.

Stupid collar.

 

“Hey Emrys!” Arthur jogged over to the bully who was standing by the lockers.

Emrys still gave him the silent treatment after painful two weeks. And today was the tournament!

“I got a present for you, I hope you like it. This could be your lucky charm in the-“

Without giving the small box another glance, the raven haired boy threw it in the next bin.

“-tournament…ok, I already said I’m sorry for leaving you the other day like that without any explanation. But if that makes you happy, I tell you!”

Emrys watched him as Arthur began to talk about that girl he met and that he was seeing her and that recently, she doesn’t want to see him anymore.

By the time Arthur finished, the blond noticed the tiniest of smiles on Emrys’ lips.

“You think it’s funny?” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“Of course, who wants to date you?”

“You apparently,” the blond joked back, tugging on the collar and left with a relieved sigh,” good luck on the tournament, Emrys”

“I don’t need luck. I just lose my way through it” Emrys replied, making his hand moving in the ‘smooth’ way.

“Then good luck losing,” Arthur chuckled, happy that they made up again.

 

Music was playing.

Crowds were cheering for their champion, holding up boards with “GO!”, “MORDRED!”,” I *heart*YOU!!”

Cheerleaders are dancing and doing fantastic acrobatic tricks to amaze the crowd.

And Arthur was sitting among them, clapping his hands like the others to the music and watching in curiosity the magici- the sorcerers entering the sport hall. People cheered for each one of them, making them smile and wave at them, making them cheering louder.

There was a girl on the microphone, introducing each sorcerer and sorceress entering and each time they all cheered.

It became awfully silence when Emrys came in. Even the music stopped. The blond, standing up front from the benches, could see Emrys trying to smile and lifting a hand to wave like the other competitors did but stopped when everyone started to boo at him. He then just huffed and shrugged.

Suddenly, the cheerleaders ran up to him, running around him, dancing around him.

Emrys looked annoyed, irritated and probably tried to keep his cool.

Then, they began to ‘cheer’ as they stood in front of him and danced their moves.

“Emrys, boy, you stupid queer

Tell us why the freak you’re here.

Emrys, boy, you stupid goat

Maybe you forgot your note?”

Everyone broke out in laughter, pointing at Emrys who watched in silent hatred. He took the note that the leader of the girls gave him and simply ripped it before _eating_ it.

Emrys was about to leave them when out of the blue, Arthur stood next to him.

He stepped up to them, smirking as they took few steps away.

And then, began to move. He side stepped, he swirled, he clapped his hands in rhythm.

“Aren’t you here to bring us cheer?” He started to shout out. Arthur didn’t care how people are watching him. How stupid he probably looked dancing like those cheerleaders. But damn if he won’t give them a piece of his own mind.

“Why do you think you are here?

Probably not to call him queer

Or else I have to kick your rear”

Arthur did a back flip, making people around him shout in awe.

“The comment of that stupid the goat

Might be true, I’ll give you that”

Arthur was now simply standing in front of them, crossing his arms and ignoring Emrys’ cry of “HEY!”

“But he’s here to freaking gloat

Like he always will you brats!”

It was silence once again. Arthur just fixed his rumpled clothes, nodded to the girls, than to a stunned Emrys and flipped back to end with a winning stand on his seat. He smiled as everyone applauded him and cheered while the cheerleaders glared at him all the way back.

“GO EMRYS!” Arthur shouted then, making everyone shout as well.

Emrys just stood there, hiding his face in the hoodie.

 

Arthur watched in fascination the people fighting. Many were flying on brooms or boards and one boy was even flying a bike around. Others were fighting with elements, few with ice, water or fire.

But Emrys…Emrys didn’t attack. Arthur noticed after mere seconds that everyone was actually attacking this single sorcerer.

Emrys turned into tiny bird and thus barely escaped the fire spells from another girl. He flew up and threw off a girl of a broom and that boy off the bike. The tiny bird screeched as a strong wind punched him down to the ground. Suddenly, ice shards were surrounding him.

“Emrys!” Arthur shouted. The blond blinked surprised at his reaction. He looked around awkwardly, but in the middle of all the students cheering and shouting for their own champion, no one noticed his slip up.

The bird turned into a snake and slithered around the shards and *Poof* black clothed, evil looking Emrys stood there, rubbing his bloody nose before dodging an energy-fist-attack from another buffy guy with just his back hand. It looked like Emrys shoved him a little then, but the crowd shouted in shock and awe as the buffy guy flew miles away from him into a wall.

“Looks like Frederic Johnson is out of the game!” The girl at the microphone commented.

“I’LL GET YOU EMRYS!!” Mordred appeared then, attacking with a gravity punch, making half the participants fly out of the field, also disqualifying them. Emrys simply stood his ground, clothes and hair again simply fluttering in the wind.

“You never learn, do you?” Emrys smirked, letting himself fall forwards and avoiding another water attack from a sorceress behind him and smirked as it hit Mordred. He rolled away then and jumped back to his feet.

He smirked at the sorceress,” Hello Darling…”

“Emrys…I won’t ever forgive you for ruining my summer dress last year….” She growled, summoning a water spirit and commanding it to attack the other.

Arthur stared when Emrys body shimmered brightly, the golden magic in his body moving towards his raising fist and colliding with the water beast which flew right in it.

The beast exploded and rained down from above, leaving Emrys standing there with a smirk.

He took back his bored stance with his hands in his pocket and looked over his shoulder to Mordred wobbly standing up.

The brunette shook his head and growled.

“Is this what it looks like?!” The girl at the mic shouts excited. Everyone watched Mordred whispering a spell and summoning two daggers in his hands, one in each hand.

“IT IS!” She shouted as Merlin chuckled and dramatically ‘pulling out’ a sword from his side, and not just any sword. No, Emrys had to be dramatic and points his ‘epee’ at his opponent. This sword wasn’t even sharp but with a secured point.

“Modred is challenging Emrys to a duel! While still partaking in the tournament!” The girl shouted, making everyone cheer excited.

Mordred screamed out a battle cry as he sped forward, dodging anybody who got in the way.

Emrys took his time to bow deeply, as in starting the duel with formality. His sword was swiftly moved, deflecting Mordred’s attack easily, turning the brunette even angrier for Emrys still was bowing to him.

“Challenge accepted” he said, smiling as he straightened, his free hand put behind his back, his feet taking fighting position.

Mordred just jumped at him with his daggers, his attacks missed and dodged by his opponent while both students danced around the sport hall and avoiding the sorcerers around them or kicking them out of the field.

“Let’s see how good you are with that sword,” Mordred growled while throwing one dagger at Emrys’ face.

“Nu-uh, I don’t have to proof anything,” the teen replied, his head cocked to the side and letting said dagger fly past him to the sorceress just behind him who stopped it with her water magic.

“EMRYS!” She yelled.

“I’m sorry, my flower,” Emrys said mockingly,” I will take care of you after I dealt with my current situation, I promise…” he swirled around her, standing behind her to shield himself from another dagger attack.

“From the bottom…” he swirled her around, making Mordred fall pass them and kneeled dramatically in front of her while holding her hand and kissing it,” of my heart”

“WOOOOOH!” The audience cheered and shouted for the drama.

Arthur just stared at the display in shock. Emris just kissed her hand. Making a promise to her…

The blond huffed and crossed his arms, what’s wrong with him?! That bully just told her he would kick her ass after fighting Mordred! That kiss didn’t mean anything to him.

“Oh Emrys…” she sighed, harshly pushing her hand away,” we all know that _you don’t have a heart…_ ”

“Clever girl,” Emrys grinned a wide and evil grin, his sword’s point suddenly touching her chest.

“You’re dead,” he whispered.

**“GHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”** was screeched as she flew out of the field like a rocket.

Emrys bowed again to the crowd, and if Arthur didn’t know any better, the blond would even say the bully bowed to him.

Mordred of course was still in the game, shouting another spell and summoning fifty more daggers which were floating in the air.

“Last chance to give up, Emrys…”

“Same goes to you, Mordred…”

Merlin side stepped, turning around, ducked, jumped and deflected. He moved with such easiness that was only to admire as the daggers just didn’t seem able to touch the tiniest of his hair. All the way he kept his free hand behind his back.

“GET HIM, MORDRED!!!” A group of girls shouted, jumping up and down in excitement while waving with their posters.

Arthur felt a bit silly when he cheered for Emrys just seconds after them.

Mordred gasped as suddenly, Emrys dashed forwards with the daggers after him to suddenly hide behind the summoner. The daggers ‘puffed’ into thin air when they made contact with the brunette while said brunette stumbled over the kneeling Emrys and fell to the ground.

He huffed as Emrys’ foot was placed on his chest in triumph.

Everything became silent. No one cheered or shouted. Music stopped playing. Cheerleaders watched in shock.

“The winner of this year’s magic tournament is EMRYS!” The girl shouted out.

The music played and the crowd shouted for such an epic entertainment.

Arthur couldn’t hold back and ran over to the bully.

“YOU WON!”

“I WON!” Emrys shouted.

He froze when the blond hugged him.

“Wait. What?”

“You won the tournament!” Arthur smiled brightly.

“I won…SHIT!!!” Emrys cursed, shoving the blond away.

“What is it?”

“I WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE!” Emrys whined loudly, throwing his head back in frustration, not commenting on the blond laughing as his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well, looks like you’re going to London,” Arthur laughed.

“ **We’re** going to London” Emrys said, giving Arthur a serious look.

“What?!”

“You distracted me from losing this stupid tournament, you are going with me to this tedious other one. Also, you are my boyfriend, so it is part of your duty to support me”

“I hate you,” Arthur simply chuckled, ruffling the bully’s hair, knowing that Emrys hated it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, Arthur tries to help Emrys with a certain tournament problem by partaking in the cheerleader contest! But first: he needs a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1.00 am and I'm tired. So sorry for any stupid mistakes. Have fun and please leave kudos and comments if you like ;)

_“I hate you,” Arthur simply chuckled, ruffling the bully’s hair, knowing that Emrys hated it._

_“Everyone does”_

Arthur took another bite from his apple while watching thoughtfully the bully devour the homemade sandwich from Arthur.

“Wha ya loofing af?” Emrys muffled, not stopping to eat noisily.

Arthur observed his disgusting eating habits before replying,” First, swallow your food before talking. Second, I have a problem”

Emrys was about to reply when Arthur gave him a look. He glared at the blond. Glared some more before swallowing and hissing,” happy now?”

“You may talk now, yes” Arthur nodded with a smile.

“What is your problem?”

“I’m starting to like the collar”

“What is your problem?”

“I stopped hiding it” Arthur explained, showing the shiny heart at his throat, dangling around. No scarf or hoodie to hide it.

“What is your problem?”

“THAT is my problem!” Arthur snapped, huffing irritated for Emrys knew that he was being annoying, smirking at the blond before asking,” Well, what _is_ your problem?”

“That collar, why can’t I get it off”

“You want to get off?”

“What?”

“Kinky”

“EMRYS!”

“Okay!” Emrys laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, making everyone in the cafeteria shout in panic and throwing themselves on the floor.

Arthur looked around in confusion before giving the bully in front of him an asking expression.

“Long story short, someone took my Pizza slice,” Emrys explained, shrugging and quickly turning to devouring the sandwich.

“Okaay…anyway, collar problem, why can’t I-“

“ _Ex_ cuse me,” a blond girl stomped up to then, slamming her hand on their desk and glaring at the happily munching Emrys.

“Ya afogifn’” the bully replied, still chewing. The girl watched him disgusted while Arthur gave him his look again. The bully rolled his eyes in annoyance and gulped down before repeating,” You are forgiven,” he waved his hand like a king dismissing his subjects,” may you go on your way to find true happiness”

The girl raised an eyebrow in irritation. Arthur actually laughed, trying to hold it in with his hand.

“I talked to the principal, he allowed us to stay here.”

“And you are telling us that because?“ Arthur asked but was snapped at by her,” Shut it I’m not talking to you!”

“You are talking to us. Arthur is my boyfriend, so you better show him more respect than that” Emrys spoke up then, eyes glowing golden again and the girl nodded quickly.

“Why are you telling us this?” Emrys continued.

“The winner of the tournament gets send to the next tournament in London and is usually accompanied by the cheerleaders winning the cheerleading contest next week. We all talked to the principal because we refuse to cheer you on”

“Oh, darling, that breaks my heart” Emrys sighed, holding the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Shut up, I just have to tell you this. I’m leaving” she huffed and stomped away.

Arthur glanced at Emrys shrugging once more before taking a gulp from the juice pack with drinking halm that Arthur brought him.

“Don’t need them anyway, gonna lose this” he mumbled, not meeting the blonds eyes. Said blond chuckled,” like the last time?”

Emrys suddenly frowned, playing with the juice pack.

Arthur cocked his head to the side, speaking up,” hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

The bully glared as the other just put his head on his hands and watched him. Making that stupid face.

That stupid cute face.

“I can’t do summoning spells”

“What?”

“I can’t do summoning spells!” Emrys snapped frustrated,” I can’t summon people or creatures!”

“You could train-“

“That’s not how summoning works!” He whined loudly, thumping his head on the table.

Arthur was about to say something when the bell ringed.

 

“Mr. Kilgarah? Do you have a minute?” Arthur asked nervously as he knocked at the dragon’s door.

“I do, come in, Mr. Pendragon, how may I be of help?” The dragon asked politely, folding his claws and waiting for the student to take a seat in front of him.

Arthur sat down and put his bag next to his chair.

“I wanted to ask how summoning spells are working. Can you explain this to me?”

 The blond tried not to blush when the dragon gave him a scary toothy grin.

“Want to help a certain sorcerer?”

“Wha-well! Maybe!?” Arthur huffed and shrugged, crossing his arms,” I just try to figure out what the problem is, that’s all!”

The dragon simply kept on grinning and nodding and then asked,” well, Mr. Pendragon, one thing you should know about summoning a creature or a person of your choice is that you have to get their consent.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise,” okay?”

“Summoning people is not like summoning objects,” the dragon stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the classroom, taking out a book which the students use while in class,” magic is spoken in a very old language and to summon someone is like…you can imagine calling for someone to be at your side. But for that the summoned person of choice actually has to _want_ to help, you understand?”

“Like when I call for Emrys’ help but he refused to, is like a summoning spell gone wrong?” Arthur asked, watching curiously Mr. Kilgarah putting the book in front of him, opening him on a page with those strange letters and with a picture of a human summoning a dragon.

“Exactly, so for the summoning spell to work, the people or creatures being summoned have to sign a contract which the sorcerer also has to sign”

“Wait…you don’t sign with blood, right?” Arthur asked nervously.

He flinched when the dragon barked out in laughter. After calming down from his amusement, he sighed, “No, it’s not dark magic. With this contract you gave your word to the sorcerer to be at his side when he calls for you”

Arthur blushed a little in embarrassment, feeling guilty to put magic in such clichés.

“I…I see… and how do I write the contract?”

“I make you an offer, Mr. Pendragon,” the dragon said, “I’ll prepare a contract for you if you win the cheerleading contest”

“But they are next week”

“A problem with that?”

Arthur stood up from his chair and took his bag, walking towards the door,” No sir, I can do this”

The dragon smiled again, his teeth bright and dangerous in the light but eyes calm and amused as he watched the blond leaving his classroom.

 

Okay, Arthur had to win the cheerleading contest if he wanted to help Emrys with his summoning problem. But he needed a team. Fortunately for him, Arthur noticed here and there few students with hidden talents that were of good use while being in this school.

And his first candidate was a guy named Percival who Arthur found fighting with the other students as usual.

The blond waited for the bullies to run before approaching the giant.

“Hello there, can I ask you something?”

Percival gave him a dangerous glare,” do I owe you money?” he asked threatening, making Arthur taking a step back just to be sure.

“No, I was just wondering if you would be interested to join my cheerleader team,” Arthur answered. He took another step back, his hands held up when Percival’s glare grew even more furious than it already was.

“You think I’m some girl or what!?”

“No, but I need someone in my group who can lift other people and you are a strong guy-“

“You bet I am. But I won’t join your club”

“I saw you watching us in the cafeteria. How about I make you also some lunch and for that you join me?” Arthur started to negotiate.

Percival grumbled and turned around to leave. The smaller teen had to hide his smile when a loud rumbling from his stomach was heard.

“Fine…” Percival growled, glaring his last glare over his shoulder at Arthur before he left.

 

“Hello there” Arthur greeted the cheerleader group the next day, ignoring their glares and mocking irritation to speak to the raven haired girl,” your name is Morgana Fey, right?”

“And you are that murderer’s son, right?” Morgana hissed.

Arthur took a deep breath before continuing,” I’m about to partake the cheerleading contest and I need a team. You’re in?”

The cheerleaders laughed, only Morgana didn’t.

“I’m just making an offer” Arthur said with a stiff smile.

“Ok, I reject your offer” Morgana replied with her own smile.

“Then, have a nice day,” Arthur nodded and left.

“What an idiot…” they giggled and joked after the blond.

 

“Are you Gwaine?”

“Who wants to know?”

Arthur sat down beside the boy relaxing under a tree on the school yard,” So you are Gwaine, I want you to join my Cheerleader group”

“Can I touch boobs when I join you?” the brunette asked, still not opened his eyes but making grabby hands in the air.

Arthur hummed and said,” they might let you”

“I’m in”

 

“Hey Arthur!” Elyan shouted as he approached the blond in the school halls.

“Elyan? Hi!” Arthur greeted surprised,” I didn’t know you go to school here”

“Yeah, well, we don’t have the same classes so we don’t really run into each other, Gwen and I share most of our classes” Elyan chuckeld, rubbing his neck.

Arthur frowned,” when this is about Gwen, you don’t have to worry, it just didn’t work out…I thought we might be friends still, though”

“Oh no, I know from Gwen, that’s ok…but…” the boy blushed a little bit,” I heard you look for people joining your cheerleader team?”

“Yes? You know someone interested?”

“Y-yeah, Gwen and me would like to, if that’s ok?”

Arthur clapped his shoulder,” welcome to the team. We all meet on Saturday on the playfield. Come by at 10.00 am”

They waved at each other before going back to their classes.

 

“What is **that thing** doing here?” Emrys asked in disgust, watching Percival sitting next to Arthur and munching on the blond’s homemade lunch, glaring at him.

“ **That thing** is a guy and his name is Percival and Percival is joining my Cheerleader team” Arthur explained, also biting into his own sandwich, motioning for the pouting Emrys to eat.

Emrys frowned in confusion,” wha?”

“Oh! Right, I found myself few volunteers for my new Cheerleader team to partake in the cheerleader contest. And when we win, we come with you to cheer you on”

“Hey, thaf fas noth parf of-“ Percival muffled with food in his mouth but stopped when Arthur gave him a look. Emrys was cackling at him while enjoying his cut apple.

“I need a team and you are part of it. I make you lunch too. So eat and don’t talk with your mouth full” Arthur chided.

“Sorry…” Percival mumbled after gulping down his food.

“I heard from Morgana that you want to partake in the contest?” The same blond girl walked up to their table. Emrys raised his eyebrow, giving her the chance to remove herself from his sight.

 “Yes, we do. And we will win,” Arthur smirked, crossing his arms.

“Oh? Sure of that?” She smirked back, about to lean on their table when Emrys noisily drank from the orange juice pack that Arthur brought him today. She looked at him when he gave her a pointed look while still slurping his juice. She took a step back from their table, turning back to the blond student.

“Anyway, if you think you can win the contest, how about we make this more interesting? The loser has to sit outside at lunch break, no room for them here”

Arthur stood up and walked over to her, again making her stepping away from him.

The blond cocked his head mockingly,” you are brave, I’ll give you that…deal”

“WHOHOOO!” Emrys cheered, throwing his arms up and AGAIN, scaring everyone around him to hide under the tables. Arthur gave Percival a confused look when he also hid under his chair.

Emrys shrugged simply with an easy smile,” well, like I said, long story about someone taking my pizza slice…”

“I promised I never do it again…” Percival whined under his chair.

 

In the evening, Arthur told his uncle about his idea to train his own cheerleading team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode will show you the team in training and the final result of their hard work. Let's see if Arthur and his gang will win the bet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my knowledge about cheerleaders is quite simple and probably built up from cliches. Just to warn you.

The silvery heart on his collar was twinkling in the early sun light as Arthur approached his new team.

“I’m happy to have so many volunteers here today” Arthur smiled contently, standing with the group of three boys and one girl at Saturday on the playfield at school. Gwaine probably never was awake at this time of day, seeing that he was yawning tiredly and looking at Gwen disappointed.

“There is only one girl here…you lied to me” the teen moaned dramatically, throwing his head back.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he heard someone laughing behind him and turned around to glare at Emrys.

“Why are you here again?”

“You are my personal cheerleader team. I think I have a right to watch you train” Emrys shrugged with a grin, laying calmly in his sun lounger under a big sun shade and slurping from his cool drink while wearing sunglasses, waving at the frowning teens.

Arthur sighed and turned back to his new team.

“Ok, let’s do a warm up”

 

_(The following training scenes are accompanied with the song “I can’t help myself” from The Four Tops)_

Arthur shouted encouragements to the others as he ran in front of them. They were running rounds for a warm up and this way, the blond could take in how fit his team was. He glared as he noticed Emrys’ sardonic grin when an idea hit him.

“Okay, guys, follow my lead,” the leader shouted, running ‘casually’ past the sorcerer.

 

Emrys was about to take another sip from his drink when Arthur passed him and took the drink away.

“Thank you!” he called back, drinking.

The teen frowned and pulled out a sandwich from his bag which was quickly grabbed by Gwaine.

“Thank you!” he called back, taking a huge bite.

Emrys’ frown deepened as Gwen ran past him, grabbing his sunglasses.

“Thank you!” she called back, putting on the glasses.

“What the-!” Emrys shouted when Elyan and Percival approached him and grabbed his sun lounger, sun shade and back bag, running off after the others.

“Thank you!” They shouted, laughing with the rest at Emrys, sitting baffled on the ground.

“THAT’S IT!” He roared.

 

The group noticed strange vibration of the ground, glancing back…

…only to scream and let everything fall, speeding up to get away from a huge black rhinoceros storming after them.

 

Emrys glared at them as he put up his stuff again while the team stretched their bodies.

Arthur showed them how to do it right, here and there giving the others a helping hand (Percival growled each time Arthur apparently was too close to him).

When said helping hands began to touch the girl’s shoulders, Emrys’ eyes turned golden and the group shouted in shock as Gwen fell into a hole in the ground.

“EMRYS!”

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

Arthur crossed his arms in annoyance while Elyan was crouched where Gwen disappeared, calling her in panic.

 

“Now I want to test some acrobatic with you” Arthur shouted out,” chose your partner and then I tell you what to do”

Emrys chuckled as Elyan grabbed Gwaines collar and pulled him away from Gwen, telling Percy to take her as partner.

“That’s not fair!” Gwaine whined.

The sorcerer looked up surprised when Arthur pulled him out from his seat and dragged him over to the group.

“Hey, did you forget? I’m not part of this team, I’m the main attraction!” he snapped.

“Yeah yeah…” Arthur replied, still dragging him.

“Ok guys what I want you to do is simple. You have to stand on your partner while they are on hands and knees. We will train to the point where we’re able to stand on someone’s shoulder without falling!” the blond called out, shoving the annoyed Emrys to the ground and stood on him.

“HEY!”

“You’re doing fine, Emrys. Did you do that kind of thing before?” Arthur teased.

The group laughed when the sorcerer suddenly disappeared.

“Hey, where did he go?” Gwen asked, staring at Arthur who started laughing and screaming and jumping around.

“H-h-h-help me!!” He scream-laughed, trying to reach for something around his shoulders and back and trousers till he fell to the ground.

A little black rat crawled out of his leg pants and squeaked angrily at them.

 

“Ok everyone! Same time tomorrow!” Arthur shouted out cheerily after their first day of training, startled when the whole group broke down in exhaustion.

“No…more…” Gwaine whined, his face buried in the grass.

“Come on! We only have till Friday to train and we have to win!”

 

While the blond was cheering his team up, the sorcerer was laughing delighted, nobody noticing a short brunette girl spying on them.

She turned around to send an S.O.S message to her cheerleader team, informing them that the Pendragon boy is training his own team.

**_‘Wht should we do?!’_ **

**_‘…Keep spying, I think of something’_** was the reply she received from her team captain.

 

Around Monday, the team was ready for the choreography.

“Okay, it’s kinda easy, you just have to do-“ the group watched their captain in disbelief as he counted out each dance move in perfect rhythm.

“And that would be it. We may shout out, ‘Go Emrys!’ if that is alright with you. But I think it won’t be necessary for the tournament,” Arthur spoke up then, not breaking a sweat.

“I’m out” Percival mumbled and left, slowing down when Arthur ran and stopped in front of him,” Don’t tell me you’re afraid” the blond frowned, taking again a step back at the growl the giant made.

“Come on, Percy, don’t be like that,” Gwaine said then, his hand on Arthur’s shoulder,” Arthur will help us with all this, you will just lift us in the end of it”

The group gave Percival a hopeful look till the teen sighed in defeat,” …fine”

“Yay!”

“Okay, let’s do this!” Arthur shouted out, showing his team the choreography again.

 

Around Wednesday, the blond girl from before came again. This time, Arthur didn’t sit only with Emrys, but with Gwen, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine as well.

“Pendragon”

The group watched Arthur silently standing up, facing her.

She smirked before turning to the group,” I hope you are aware that you are part of a bet, right?”

“What?!” the group shouted out shocked while Arthur snapped back,” Hey! It was said that only-“

“The loser has to sit outside at lunch break. Yeah,” the cheerleader smiled,” and the loser is naturally the losing team in the cheerleading contest. Or am I wrong?” she asked innocently.

“You-“ Arthur growled but stopped when a hand was on his shoulder. Everyone turned to Emrys smirking at the blond and stepped in front of Arthur.

“Guys, do you smell that?” the sorcerer asked suddenly, his nose in the air, sniffing suspiciously close to the girl in front of him.

“What?” she hissed irritated.

“Arthur?” Emrys asked then, smiling wider when the other seemed to realize what he was talking about.

“You know, now that you mentioned it…” Arthur smiled, also sniffing around.

“…I smell…fear” Arthur whispered, grinning. Emrys grinned as well as he turned to the girl again,” Fear, that must be that awful smell here. Is that why you’re here, trying to manipulate my personal cheerleader team to assure your chance in winning?”

“You’re ridicules!” She snapped annoyed but also revealed her reason to be standing right in front of them. She glared the laughing group down and turned away with a final shout,” I hope you know that the bet doesn’t count on only one day you losers! You will have to eat outside for the rest of the year!!”

“Good to know! Then we know where to find you to at lunch break!” Gwen shouted after her, laughing as the boys around her shouted and cheered.

 

It was the day of the cheerleading contest and Arthur noticed their nervousness.

“First time in a contest?” He asked his group, watching them nod.

“Don’t worry, we just do what we practiced and everything else will be just fine,” their team captain assured them, smiling and waving at the audience yelling at them to leave.

“And what if I forget my moves?” Gwen asked nervously.

“What if I kick Elyan again?” Gwaine spoke up then.

“What if you fall?” Percival asked afterwards.

“No what if’s guys,” Arthur chuckled,” We will win this, don’t worry”

The blond watched his team freezing when their named was shouted out by the moderator.

“Come on! Let’s do this!” Arthur shouted and ran out to the field, smiling and waving. He was relieved to see his team following his movements and took in their positions. He also was thankful for his uncle to get them the black blue outfits just in their sizes. This way they look more professional.

It was silent for a while, their audience still cursing and insulting them.

Then the music started.

Arthur of course did consider that his team was new to cheerleading. He would never teach them the too risky stunts as beginners.

But apparently their moves and choreography did impress the school, if the excited shouts from the students are any indication.

It was good to do this again. The adrenalin, the heat…Arthur missed this. He smiled as he shouted to Gwen to start performing their last trick.

The brunette nodded and jumped to the center, caught by her brother and Gwaine. The boys then carried her towards Percival and with the help of their team captain, positioned her sitting on his left shoulder.

“Gwaine!” Arthur shouted, catching him just as they did with Gwen and also put him on the right shoulder of Percival.

Arthur and Elyan did some more moves before Arthur also gave him a lift up right next to Gwen.

“Percy, are you alright?” Arthur asked, just to be sure.

“Never been better,” the giant grunted amused, standing tall and strong like a tree.

“Okay, here I come!” Arthur announced and just as he was about to get right next to Gwaine, something went wrong.

The audience laughed at them as they crushed to the ground, nobody hearing Percival whispering in panic.

“Snake! Sn-SN-SNAKE!!” He whispered hysterical, crawling away from his spot. Gwaine was quickly crawling towards said spot and grabbed the thing by the neck.

“Someone let it free while we performed” he told the group.

Arthur groaned and let himself fall on his back.

“Looks like I lost the bet” he sighed.

 

It was the following week when Gwen, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine where called out on the bet, the losing in the contest and the gayness of male cheerleaders.

“I will-“ Percival growled but was hold back by Gwaine yet again who told him to calm down.

“You lost the bet, you leave,” the blond girl smirked evilly at them.

“At least let us get some food” Gwen replied, turning towards the cafeteria but held back by some jockey.

“You. Lost the. Bet.” He grinned.

Arthur walked up to them and said,” just come with me”

And with that, he left again.

Slowly and hesitant, the group followed the blond out of the cafeteria and found themselves sitting with Arthur and Emrys on the roof of the school.

“Are we allowed to be here?” Elyan asked, thanking Arthur who gave him a paper bag with an apple, a nice sandwich and some chocolate bar.

“Well, it’s outside, isn’t it?” Emrys shrugged, biting into his own sandwich he received from Arthur and moaned at how tasty it was.

Gwaine bit into the apple he also got from his paper bag, thanking his friend for the food, just as Percy and Gwen did.

“I think I owe you for that,” the blond sighed,” I’d put you through this and then we lost”

“Yeah but only because the others were too afraid of winning fair” another female voice spoke up.

The group noticed a cheerleader from the rival team walking up to them.

“Morgana?” Arthur asked surprised, standing up from his spot and walking towards her. Morgana just watched them silently eating their lunch and turned to the boy.

“I’m a prideful person. And what my team did was…” she made a disgusting face at the mere thought of them cheating.

“Are you here to apologize?” The blond asked curious.

“No, I’m here to join your team.”

They all became silent. Except Emrys. He of course was burping as loud as possible.

“Don’t get me wrong, Pendragon,” Morgana said with a dangerous voice,” I still don’t like you. I still think about what you father did. But you _are_ a good captain. And you trained a good team. And I want to join.”

“Well, too bad that we won’t do any cheerleading anymore…” Arthur shrugged, again being surprised by yet another voice,” I’m not sure about that, Mr. Pendragon”

“Mr. Kilgarah?” Arthur stared at the dragon teacher.

“Hey, this is supposed to be a secret place!” Emrys snapped at the teacher and Morgana.

“Do not worry about that, Mr. Emrys” The dragon smirked,” I’m merely here to inform you that you are able to accompany Mr. Emrys here to the tournament, seeing that the winning team refuses to do so.”

“And also…” The dragon held up a folded document,” …I finished the contract for the summoning spells. The rest I will leave to your care”

With that, Mr. Kilgarah left.

The first thing Arthur felt was excitement, for that they still could accompany Emrys to London.

Happiness, for that Arthur could help Emrys with his summoning spells.

Confusion, for hearing Emrys’ name.

“Wait a second, Emrys is your _family name_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I'm done with my finals for a while and wanted to give you another chapter you waited so long for! I hope I didn't disappoint you :)  
> Please comment and leave kudos! I would like to hear your thoughts about this ;)


End file.
